El chico más especial
by Hermione-Granger15
Summary: Quinto curso en Hogwarts ... Los merodeadores hacen de las suyas ... es un L/J
1. Default Chapter

Este es uno de mis primeros fanfictons, espero que les guste, se trata de la época de los merodeadores...  
Capítulo I  
  
Regreso a casa  
  
Eran las ocho de la mañana del 1 de Septiembre y Lily Evans estaba en su dormitorio verificando que no se olvidaba nada y mirando constantemente su baúl. Estaba a punto de empezar su quinto curso en el colegio Hogwarts de magia y Hechicería. Extrañaba mucho el castillo, con todos sus secretos, a sus amigas, los terrenos, su sala común, el gran Comedor, los fantasmas, las aulas y las clases (en especial las clases) Ya no aguantaba la hora de poder llegar a Hogwarts, en especial porque en las vacaciones le habían enviado una carta muy importante:  
  
Estimada señorita Evans: Tengo el agrado de informarle que usted ha sido elegida prefecta de la casa Griffindor junto a su compañero James Potter. Asimismo le recuerdo que el inicio del próximo curso será el 1 de Septiembre y que el Expreso de Hogwarts partirá a las 11:00 am.  
  
Esta carta la había alegrado mucho salvo por la noticia de que tenía que trabajar con Potter, no comprendía como lo habían podido haber elegido siendo el chico más bromista de todo el colegio junto con sus amigos Los Merodeadores.  
  
Siguió arreglando sus cosas y cuando estuvo lista se sentó en su cama a esperar que fuera hora de partir a la estación de Kings Cross para dirigirse a Hogwarts.  
  
-Lily apresúrate que llegas tarde!!!- le gritó su mamá desde el vestíbulo.  
  
-Ya bajo mamá!!!- y tomando su baúl bajó las escaleras. Cuando bajó su madre la esperaba en la puerta y el sonido del motor le indicó que su padre estaba fuera con el auto ya encendido.  
  
Atravesó el umbral de la puerta y subió al auto mientras su papá guardaba su baúl en la maletera y su mamá subía al auto. Luego su papá puso en marcha el auto y atravesaron las concurridas calles de Londres. Llegaron a Kings Cross con 30 minutos de adelanto, su papá pudo su baúl en un carrito y llegaron a la pared entre los andenes 9 y 10.  
  
Lily se despidió de sus padres y atravesó corriendo la barrera cuando la atravesó chocó con alguien y ambos cayeron al suelo junto con sus respectivas cosas.  
  
-Lo siento- dijo Lily  
  
-Está bien, no hay problema- Era Remus Lupin. Él y Lily se habían hecho amigos desde segundo curso, luego de que él la salvó de una broma de los merodeadores, era el único de ellos que parecía tener conciencia.  
  
-Qué tal las vacaciones? -le preguntó Remus mientras recogía su baúl.  
  
-Bien. Y las t....  
  
-Lunático!!!!!!! que crees que estás haciendo????- Bramó Potter seguido por Black.  
  
-Sólo hablaba con Lily- Respondió este tranquilamente.  
  
-Desde cuando la llamas por su nombre???!!!  
  
-Desde que la salvó de una de nuestras mejores bromas- dijo Black mirando a Remus.  
  
-Creo que será mejor que vayas con ellos murmuró Lily a Remus.  
  
-Será mejor que si- respondió -Nos vemos en el banquete.  
  
-Adiós- dijo Lily mientras Remus tomaba su baúl con ayuda de Potter y subían al tren.  
  
Lily tomó también sus cosas y se dispuso a subir cuando escuchó que alguien la llamaba.  
  
-Lily!!!  
  
Volteó y se encontró con su mejor amiga Arabella  
  
-Hola Bella!!!  
  
-Hola!!! Porqué te demoraste, creíamos que ya no llegabas  
  
-Me encontré con los merodeadores- Hizo una mueca  
  
-Era de imaginarse  
  
Subieron al tren y fueron al compartimiento donde se encontraban sus amigas.  
  
-Hola Lily!!!!!- Saludaron al mismo tempo Prue y Verónica  
  
-Que tal Prue, hola Vero- respondió Lily  
  
-Porqué tardaste tanto?- Preguntó Vero  
  
-Los Merodeadores- Explicó Bella  
  
-Ahhhhh  
  
-Pueden cerrar la puerta?-Preguntó Prue  
  
Lily la cerró e hizo un hechizo para que no pudiera abrirse.  
  
Espero que les haya gustado...y no se olviden de dejar reviews!!!!!! 


	2. El gran plan

Bueno, aquí esta el segundo capítulo, espero que esta vez me dejen reviews!!!!!!!!  
Capítulo II El gran plan  
  
-Bueno, es hora de planear la broma que le haremos a los merodeadores.- Dijo Lily -Este año nosotras debemos hacer la primera broma. -Tienes razón.- dijo Vero -Cualquiera diría que nunca hemos hecho una broma, verdad? - Dijo Prue -Casi nadie sabe que podemos hacer bromas tan buenas como las de los merodeadores, y eso es porque somos lo suficientemente inteligentes para disimular, no como otros...Respondió Bella tranquilamente -Si. No sé como pudieron escoger a Potter como prefecto.- dijo Lily -Es porque los profesores no lo conocen. Es más, creo que no tienen ni idea de que es el líder de los merodeadores.- respondió Prue -Lily... Cómo sabes que Potter es un prefecto-Preguntó Bella -Lo había olvidado. En vacaciones me enviaron una carta diciéndome que me habían elegido prefecta junto con Potter.-respondió -En serio? Felicitaciones!!!!- Dijeron todas -Gracias - respondió - Bueno, a lo que íbamos. Tiene que ser algo simple porque no tenemos mucho tiempo. Y es preferible que sean sólo encantamientos porque es muy difícil elaborar una poción en estas condiciones.-  
  
Todas asintieron  
  
-Podríamos convertirlos en animales- dijo Prue -Sí que delante de todo el colegio de pongan a cantar Old Mc Donald - Dijo Vero -Esa de la granja??? - preguntó Bella -Sí. Esa alguna de ustedes se sabe la letra???- Respondió -Yo creo que la recuerdo -dijo Lily. Todas la miraron - Qué??? Cómo quieren que no la recuerde si en verano mi prima de 4 años fue a la casa y estuvo mirando unos videos infantiles donde salen ese tipo de canciones. -Qué son videos- Preguntaron -Son una cosas que cuando las metes en un aparato hacen que aparezcan imágenes en el televisor. - Viendo los rostros de incomprensión de sus amigas explicó - El televisor es una máquina que nos muestra imágenes en movimiento y con sonido. -Creo que he visto algo así. Es como una caja con personitas dentro que no son reales???- Preguntó Bella -Algo así. Pero no estábamos hablando de eso -Claro. Mmmmmm. Bella y Lily son muy buenas en transformaciones así que ellas podrían transformarlos y Prue y yo podríamos hacer los otros encantamientos. -Está bien. Así que cuando sea la hora de entrar al Gran Comedor intentamos sentarnos cerca de los merodeadores para aplicarles los encantamientos.- dijo Prue -Pero es muy fácil darse cuenta cuando una persona hace un encantamiento- razonó Vero -Podríamos fingir que hablamos entre nosotras y apuntar con nuestras varitas por debajo de la mesa.- Dijo Lily. -Buena idea  
  
Cuando acabaron de planear la broma, Lily deshizo el hechizo y fue a buscar a la señora del carrito. Cuando volvió, en su compartimiento estaban las personas a las que más odiaba (aún más que a los merodeadores) 


End file.
